


Amnesiac

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille
Genre: Implied drug stuff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: ‘Dan, buddy. Kyle’s been missing for four days.’





	Amnesiac

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know just let me live
> 
> Title a reference to Amnesiac by St Clair

The last thing Dan remembered clearly was coming off stage after a show. The usual things all happened: the boys in the band all praised one another, and the support acts, then Dan wasn’t too sure what happened past that.

Waking up in a bed of white sheets, Dan just assumed he’d had a massive hang over, or something to that effect. He certainly did not expect to move his and have an IV line move with it.

‘... what the fuck...’ he mumbled, looking at the line in his hand and rubbing his temple with his free hand.

‘Jesus fuck Dan, you’re awake,’ came the voice of an exasperated Woody. Dan looked up and his friend was stood at the end of the bed.

‘Mate, where the fuck am I?’ Dan asked, confused.

‘You’re in fucking hospital, you bloody idiot,’ Woody retorted, his voice a mix of concern and worry as opposed to anger. ‘What happened?’

Dan made a ‘iunno’ noise as he shrugged. ‘Last thing I remember I playing the Newcastle show.’

‘... well shit. That’s some proper amnesia then,’ frowned Woody. His attention was split between his phone and Dan. ‘Will, Charlie, and Dick are coming down now you’re awake.’

‘What about Kyle?’

Woody looked very solemnly at Dan. ‘Dan, buddy. Kyle’s been missing for four days.’

>   
> — — — — —

The words rung in Dan’s head over and over as the nurse checked him over.

Four days. That’s how long Dan’d been in and out of consciousness, apparently. That’s how long ago that they played the show in Newcastle. That’s how long Kyle had been missing. His entire-ass boyfriend had gone missing.

When the nurse was finished checking over Dan, telling him to rest and she left the boys to talk, Dan grabbed a pillow and just screamed into it.

Dick was stood by the window, looking out. ‘We found you passed out in the street. Kyle was nowhere to be seen, which was weird since the pair of you left specifically to get some... private time. He hasn’t replied to any texts or calls or anything.’

Dan was unconsciously sobbing into the pillow. ‘Let me try,’ was all he managed to say.

It was Will’s turn to speak up. ‘I really don’t know if you’d be able t-‘ he was cut off quickly by Woody hitting him in the stomach.

‘Police have been looking everywhere, Dan,’ Charlie explained. ‘And, we’re gonna be honest, it’s getting hard to keep this from the fans.’

‘Just fucking... let me try,’ begged Dan. Dick turned away from the window, looked at the other boys, and handed Dan his phone.

— — — — —

Kyle had done some stupid things in his life. He never really thought that drunkenly standing up for his mate would come back to bite him, but here he was, sat in some basement with a broken mattress, waiting.

The light flickered intermittently above him and he sighed. How long had it been? Too long. Kyle missed sharing a bed with Dan. Hell, he missed the tiny tour bus bunks that he complained about to Dan all the time. He missed Dan’s sleepy eyes and scruffy hair and his grumpy morning voice.

Kyle perked up as he heard the door to the basement unlock.

‘... definitely down here. Trust me,’ came the gruff voice of the man who put Kyle here. ‘You want proof? ‘Ere,’ scowled the man as he trust the phone at Kyle.

Kyle fumbled and took the phone, his phone. The screen shone bright in his eyes. A dumb selfie he took with Dan in the early hours of the morning, along with the ‘Dan❣️’ at the top of the screen made Kyle’s heart skip a beat.

‘Took you long enough, Dan,’ Kyle mumbled into the handset, eyes brimming.

‘Wh- the f- I-‘ came Dan’s voice through the phone.

‘Yeah. Sorry.’

‘What the fuck are you apologising for, you idiot?’ Kyle could almost hear the slight smile through the phone.

Kyle’s voice went quiet and meek. ‘... I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

Kyle’s captor snatched his phone away again. ‘You know what you gotta do, Smith,’ he said, walking away from Kyle. As the man reached the door, he hung up, looked back at Kyle, scoffed, and then Kyle was left alone in the half light again.

— — — — —

Stubborn Dan had pulled himself out of bed, repeating ‘I’m fine!’ in varying volumes to the other boys as they tried to talk him out of discharging himself.

‘Mate, listen, your head might still be fucked up,’ Will said, grabbing Dan by the shoulder.

‘Shut the fuck up,’ Dan replied as he pulled away from Will. He grabbed his jacket and his bag and stormed out the room, the other four on his tail.

Dick called after Dan. ‘We should call the police, don’t be stupid, Daniel.’

‘I’m not leaving him any longer,’ and Dan pushed out the doors of the hospital.

— — — — —

Dan managed to slip away from his friends by ducking into back streets. He trusted his phone to take him to where he needed to go - he didn’t know a thing about the roads of Newcastle.

The instructions of the stranger on the phone were stuck in his head. Go to the bank. Get out 5 grand in cash. Meet us at the park corner.

He had enough money from Pompeii alone. He figured the man on the phone didn’t realise that and ask for more.

Dan got the cash and put it all in his backpack. The fact that it was mostly £20s made it look like a lot more money than it actually was.

The weight on his shoulders from the money in his bag felt heavier than it was, and Dan sighed as he stood at the corner of the park. His phone kept ringing and he kept rejecting the calls.

Minutes felt like hours and Dan contemplated leaving when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

‘Smith?’ came a gruff voice, one Dan recognised from the phone call.

‘... y’alright?’ Dan smiled nervously as he turned.

‘Cash.’

‘Most people start with hello...’ Dan unshouldered his backpack and pulled out the paper bag with the cash in.

The gruff man spent a couple of minutes counting it out while Dan tapped his toe nervously.

‘Huh. Good.’ Then he walked towards the roads. He threw open the back door of a taxi and pulled out an exhausting looking Kyle, who stumbled and fell. The man got in the back and the taxi drove off.

‘Kyle!’ Dan yelled and ran to help Kyle off the floor.

‘Dan?’ Kyle said, looking at Dan and smiling slightly.

‘C’mere,’ Dan grinned and planted a kiss on Kyle’s lips.

Kyle’s eyes were closed in happy bliss, and he smiled.

‘Missed you,’ Kyle whispered, opening his eyes. He pulled Dan in and the pair kissed deeply, forgetting about the world for a few minutes.


End file.
